


Smoking shotgun

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds Luke smoking, he offers to share.</p><p>or</p><p>The Luke/Jason fic nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking shotgun

Air. That's what Jason needs today. He's tired and feels strangely worn out, even though he hasn't even been training yet. The air is chilly but it's refreshing and Jason can feel his head clear up the second he steps outside.

He wanders around aimlessly for quite a while until he decides to go back around the arena. That's when his eyes land on Luke, leaning against the metal railing that frames the race tracks. White mist is leaving Luke's lips and curls into the air around him, but since it's not cold enough for it to be nothing but his breath, Jason guesses Luke's smoking.

"You'll reek like an ashtray." Jason says as a form of greeting, though he really isn't one to talk. Bad habits die hard, Jason knows that, and Luke was always prone to smoking. Luke sports a grin and turns to Jason, his scar rippling slightly as his eyes crinkle with his smile.

"So what? No one's kissing me anyway." Jason frowns. The comment is a little uncalled for, Luke isn't usually one to complain, but there was definitely a bitter tone to his voice now.

"You ever smoked shotgun before?" Luke asks and Jason's frown only deepens. Another comment out of nowhere. The term sounds familiar though, but he since doesn't actually know what Luke is getting at, Jason just shakes his head. Luke grins that wicked grin that makes Jason go a little weak every time and motions for him to get closer. Jason comes easily, leaning against the railing right next to Luke, body angled toward the older boy.

"Wanna try it?" Jason swallows. There's a glint in Luke's eyes he can't really place, and Jason's not sure whether it is drawing him in or making him want to run as fast as he can. He nods before he takes the time to properly think it through, and then realises that it definitely wasn't a good decision.

Luke smirks and takes a long drag from his cigarette. Then he is suddenly moving closer, his body sliding against Jason's as he breathes in and the next thing Jason knows, Luke's lips slot against his own. Jason's lips part on their own accord and only then does he understand what exactly it is Luke is doing. He is blowing the smoke he just inhaled past Jason's lips and he finds himself sucking it in eagerly.

Luke's lips quirk into a smile and then he leans back just a little, watching as Jason blows the smoke out of his nose. It's not the first time Jason has smoked, he used to do it far more than he should ever, but he's stopped. For Percy's sake, or maybe for his own. It's not like he can separate the two things in his head most times.

Jason doesn't get a chance to lose himself in his thoughts, Luke is coming closer again and this time Jason meets him halfway. He draws the next drag out, inhaling it through Luke's parted lips faster than the other one can even give it to him and when he pulls back, Luke is looking at him differently. It's almost like he's seeing Jason for the first time, in a different light, and it seems like Luke likes what he was found there.

Luke offers the cigarette to Jason and, thinking that there little game is now done, Jason deflates a little. He takes a slow drag, breathing the smoke in deep and letting it fill his lungs. There's the familiar burn of it, and the scratch in his throat, and Jason thinks about how much he has missed this. Luke is still close, and as soon as Jason starts to let out the breath he's tried to hold in, Luke savours what little smoke goes past Jason's lip by catching it with his own.

Jason grins, he can't help it. Never once would he have thought that he'd do something like this with Luke of all people. Not that he didn't like him, Jason did, even though he was vary about him in the beginning. But Luke just didn't seem like the kind of guy to be interested in Jason, in a child of Jupiter and a favourite of the gods he despised. Not to mention their considerable age gap...

But there he is, watching Jason with that intense gaze again as he takes the last drag, inhaling deeply enough for the last wisps of smoke to be gone while he steps out the bud with his shoe. Luke crowds Jason against the railing even before he has let go of the smoke in his lungs and pushes their bodies together.

Jason can't hold it in longer, so he lets go. He wraps a hand around Luke's neck and pulls him in, lets him suck the last of his breath out until Jason has to pull back and gasp. Luke watches amused as Jason coughs a couple times, but as soon as Jason's done, Luke comes closer again.

They move as one and their lips fins each other's in a rough kiss. It's a bit like fighting, Luke pushes at him, bites and licks, but all it does to Jason is making him crave more. He whimpers and Luke grins against his mouth, his hand tightening on Jason's hip where he holds him in place.

Jason has no hesitation when it comes to this, it's pretty obvious that Luke is into it, not lastly because he can feel Luke's erection pressing into his thigh. Jason has no reason to hold back, so he doesn't. He kisses Luke with all he's worth, pulls his hair and grinds their hips together. It earns Jason a moan, the sound is like praise in his ears.

Luke's fingers trace a line from Jason's waist to his front, dipping underneath the hem of his shirt and following the lines of his muscles upwards. Jason rolls his hips again and whines, the sound is swallowed by Luke's lips. They break apart, both panting heavily and Jason can feel his heart thrum loudly in his chest. There's adrenaline running through his veins, and heavy arousal is clouding his mind. Wherever this goes, Jason wants all of it.

 


End file.
